Jago: The Lost, The Reaper, The Courier
by Barbas Sephtis
Summary: When I finally drew my last breath I find myself reborn in another earth, one with no great war and no wasteland. I've seen both the best and worst of mankind, this is mostly just the worst of them all. Do I finally live a normal life of a wage slave? Or will my lust for battle and green call me to go to war once more? Rated M for Bloody Mess & Cannibal perk.
1. Chapter 1 (Rewrite)

_"We shall see how brave you are when nailed to the walls of Hoover Dam, your body facing west so you may watch your world die." - Legate Lanius boasts at the Courier before having all of his limbs, including his head ripped off and chest eviscerated by a grenade. _

**Ch. 1**

**[Location Goodsprings home, New Vegas]**

_'Never thought it'd end like this...'_ I silently wondered as the darkness completely took away my vision, robbing me of my senses, my breaths becoming slower and shallow, my heart going at a pace of a race between a turtle, a snail and a dead sloth.

I used to think that my death would be one of old age, if my delivery at New Vegas went right and I continued my job as a simple, lowly Courier of the Mojave Express that kept his head down.

But now, that fate was almost inconceivable...

Surviving from a botched job where my compensation was getting buried alive and having two pieces of 9mm rounds lodged up my head was a miracle enough, I never thought I would have such an impact to New Vegas once I made my first step out of the good old Doc Mitchell.

From a simple survivor earning a decent amount of caps delivering packages to becoming one of the few legends to ever conquer the wasteland earning my place beside told legends like the Vault Dweller, the Chosen One and the Lone Wanderer. And being the key factor that would decide the fate of New Vegas.

Thanks to significant past experiences from fighting beside Joshua Graham at the Zion Canyon, surviving the ghost remnants of Sierra Madre to fighting a great man who also shared the title "Courier Six" at the edge of the world have made me the heroic figure and the defacto leader of the New Vegas wastes that I was today.

Pushing towards a truly independent and powerful sovereign state, once I knew death had finally catched up to me I left the Mojave in the care of the Kings and the Followers of the Apocalypse, giving them the best chance of truly helping the people of the wastes.

'Now I understand what Randall felt when he had taught the Sorrows to live.' I mirthfully though, pushing my thoughts away from my imminent death.

And with his last breath, the legendary Courier Six passed away into his home in Goodsprings, long ago he decided to aid the town as best as he could once he knew his age started to catch up to him and decided to make his own faction inspired from the Vegas Rangers before they were absorbed into the New California armed forces, making the small town the groups base of operations, some NCR rangers even returned to Vegas once the army of the Legion was pushed out of their land, and with Doc Mitchell passing away from old age long before, his will had stated that his home was to be given to the heroic survivor.

Goodsprings had become a hub for traveling merchants, mercenaries, hunters, traders and soon people decided to stay.

And with that the small town grew to a fairly large settlement, with proper walls and security, a proper law enforcement, fair rules, new businesses even casinos open and a strong leadership, the rising settlement growing to rival bigger cities, possibly even the Strip.

And it was nurtured and cared for by the retired Courier and his ever growing group of rangers to continue his legacy of watching over the New Vegas wastes and at some point to marshal the wastelands of the old world and find the remnants of civilization.

News of him passing away spread like wildfire almost throughout the wasteland, every civilian, gang member, follower, still sane mutant, even the King and the tribes from Zion came to his funeral. Statues of memorials were built on Goodsprings, New Vegas and every other major city of the man responsible for the independence of New Vegas.

Soon enough this hero's name will fade away from history and become legends for wanderers to spread awe to its listeners, some facts about him would either be exaggerated or forgotten, but none will forget the great love he held for his companions and the care he had for the surviving people of the wastes.

Cults over the time have grown to worship great heroes that have survived the wastes or made sacrifices to ensure the survival who or what was left still trying to hold on in this apocalyptic world, these people adamant in their refusal that death was simply the end for these legends.

But it does raise a question in most people, for these heros and for The Courier named "Jago", a legendary warrior in his own right, among other legends or great warriors.

Are they truly dead, or are they selected for another purpose?

* * *

**A/N: BY THE NINE I'M BACK! Jeezuz Chris I've been in a catatonic state since the school decided to drop an exam on us that was next to impossible and my course work for my last subject is due next week so freedom is close at hand!, I'll have free time at that point to rewrite and continue on with polishing some of my to-be chapters so thank you for those who have been patient with me and sorry to those who haven't gotten an update from me.**

* * *

**Name: Jago "Sephtis"**

**Gender: Male**  
**Age: 105 (Extensive cybernetics enhanced life expectancy)**  
**Affliates: Boone, Lily, Arcade, Rex, Ed-E, Raul, Veronica, Joshua Graham, Ulysses, Dog/God, Christine, Dean, The King.**  
**Affiliation: Mojave Express (Former), NCR (Former), Goodsprings, The Kings, Followers of the Apocalypse, Dead Horses, Sorrows, New Vegas, The Golden Rangers.**  
**Weapon(s): Twin Pistols (Maria &amp; A light shining in darkness), M14, Chance's knife, Clean Cosmic knife.**  
**Race: Caucasian**  
**Status: Deceased**  
**Occupation: Courier (Former: Retired at 76), Advisor.**

**Other details: Ambidextrous, Accurate Peripheral vision, numerous cybernetic implants.**

**[S.P.E.C.I.A.L.]**

**Strength: 5**  
**Perception: 9**  
**Endurance: 6**  
**Charisma: 8**  
**Intelligence: 10**  
**Agility: 8**  
**Luck: 8**

**[Skills]**

**Barter: 80**  
**Energy Weapons: 85**  
**Explosives:75**  
**Guns: 90**  
**Lockpick: 100**  
**Medicine: 90**  
**Melee Weapons: 75**  
**Repair: 100**  
**Science: 100**  
**Sneak: 70**  
**Speech: 90**  
**Survival: 85**  
**Unarmed: 80**

**[Perks]  
**

***Wild Wasteland  
*Animal Control  
*Beautiful Beatdown  
*Bug Stomper  
*Camel of the Mojave  
*Day Tripper  
*Lord Death  
*Melee Hacker  
*Tough Guy  
Lady Killer**  
**Rapid Reload**  
**Quick Draw**  
**Run 'n Gun**  
**Grunt**  
**Cowboy**  
**Travel Light**  
**Light Step**  
**Tunnel Runner**  
**Shotgun Surgeon**  
**Toughness**  
**Hit the Deck**  
**The Professional**  
**Living Anatomy**  
**Vigilant Recycler**  
**Jury Rigging**  
**Junk Round**  
**Hand Loader**  
**Infiltrator**  
**Computer Whiz**  
**Unstoppable Force**  
**Chemist**  
**Chem Resistant**  
**Swift Learner**  
**Retention**

***[eg] - Challenge earned perks.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Rewrite)

_"We're done here..." - Jago Sephtis after choking Caesar to death and scattering the remnants of the tyrants army in the Vegas wastes back into Legion territory with his dire warning._

**Ch. 2**

**[Unknown Barge. Unknown Time.]**

"Mr. Six." A voice called from the cabins metal door, turning around it was a crew member of the ship I was currently on "The Captain is calling you to the deck, the port of Roanupur is in sight." detailing his orders before disappearing back into the maze of tight and narrow steel corridors.

Pushing away from the rooms desk and grabbing the letters that were given to me before my departure from my home in the US, letters mixed from family greetings to business letter detailing that I was tasked in bring my companies reach over to Thai soil, in particular, the city which every hired gun would come to call as the _'Isla de Muerte' _for anyone that hasn't got the connections, the money, or even a more-than-decent skill with a gun.

Picking up the large duffel bag near the door, stuffing the letters under my duster and holding firmly on to my fedora, I began walking to the top viewpoint of the ship.

It had been a long 30 or so years since my 'rebirth' into this alternate version of Earth where the Great War never happened, this timeline I started on the eve of what they called the "Cold War". But neither significant figures like Vault-tec nor Robco Industries existed either, so this worlds technologies were more balanced, equal and more modern in advancement compared to the Wasteland where the last pieces of still working tech were being selfishly held by old factions that were clinging on to what was left of what they remember of the old world.

Heck I still remember my reaction since my birth, it was quite hilarious considering the situation that I will never find an explanation to...

***Flashback. Uncertain amount of years ago.***

_'What the hell?'_ I suddenly thought when I woke up to searing pain, with no control of my limbs and senses.

_'What had happened? Am I truly dead?'_ A myriad of questions wracked my mind trying to figure out what the hell was going on 'Oh gods, did Klein put my brain in a tube again!?'.

I hear a baby wailing in the area right next to to me, muffled voices were saying 'It's a boy!' or 'Get her stabilized'.

_'What the hell!?'_ I shouted mentally _'I die of old age and then I wake up near a group that is delivering a baby!?'_ I asked myself over and over again even though no one was there that would answer.

As if to answer my unsaid question the pain slowly subsided and some control to my body was given back to me.

Like any person would do, my first instinct was to open my eyes.

The sight before me was simple and unimportant,

but the subtle differences horrified me.

I saw a room with a tiled, cement ceiling with a light blue wallpaper, most of the furniture was white but clean.

The group that was in the room was surrounding a woman who was lying down, all of them wearing scrubs, reminiscent of the old world days of doctors in the old world.

The lights and technology in the room were fully functional, unrusted and squeakily clean.

For any person, this sight would be normal for them, it looked like a normal, fully running hospital.

For any _PRE_-War person, this would be normal.

So you could understand how I would be horrified when I came from a world where any form of old world technology was irradiated and destroyed, where only weapons and armor tech were the only branches that barely managed to survive and not a single place of civilization was not affected by war, excluding the Strip and the Big Mountain.

But one factor superseded this shocking sight.

Jago, the "Courier Six", the man who survived two bullets in the head, the man who had slain dozens upon dozens of raiders, fiends and abominations. The man who fought off the hordes of the Legion with nothing but a group of seven and a small squad of NCR trooper and pushing from the foothold at the dam into the Legions territory, pushing them out and reaching the Caesar's fort, slaughtering every Legionnaire inside, finally strangling Caesar in front what was left of the surviving legion whom he sent back to the east so that they would spread the warning he assured they would pay the consequences for daring.

The man who fought side by side with the original Courier Six to stop another apocalypse, holding off the combined might of both the mutated NCR's firepower and the mutated Legions numbers and obtained the nukes to give New Vegas total power over the combined might of mutated NCR and the Legion.

The man who saved the beauty of the Zion canyons from the barbaric hordes and taught the Burned Man and the clans the concept of mercy. Who found the lost oasis that was Sierra Madre and left it to capable hands, opening the gates for the rest of the wastes.

The man responsible for the independence of New Vegas from both the East and West, unchained from the impossible goal of returning back to the old world and finally look towards the future.

The Legend...

...was currently the body of a baby.

With impossible thoughts of probable time travel, world shift or trapped in the think tank with mixed emotions of happiness to depression to pure anger he could do only one thing that was rational at the time.

Cry.

But suddenly when I was handed to the woman who had concieved me after I was wrapped in a bundle, the kindness and love I felt radiating from her had completely pacified me as it was a completely alien experience to me, looking to her with curious eyes, somehow I felt that she could see only greatness, even in my current small and weak form.

"What should we name him?" said a man beside her, was he my dad?

My mother hummed in thought, looking into my inquisitive eyes again before deciding something that may decide the fate and future of my life.

"Jago." She said before giving me a wise and kind smile "He'll be Jago Sephtis."

_'Well the world does have a f'ed up sense of humor...'_ I thought in a deadpan tone before cooing as to symbolize my approval, earning some chuckles and giggles from the group.

_'My life might turn out to be interesting after all...'_ I thought as I contemplated what I would do in the future.

***Flashback End***

And from there I lived with my mother at my uncle's house, the man who asked her that day was her brother from my father's side of the family.

Reason being was because my father was a US Army solder who was deceased before my birth and my mother was bedridden due to the stress of having me and at some point recieving a debilitating illness, but yet took more of her time to caring me and making sure I got a proper life in home despite her disability, a great sacrifice in her part which I owe and thank her fully, intending to repay her care and love in kind and heal her from her ailment.

Even though I lost my pip-boy, meaning I have to be smarter with what items I would take with me (Though the research on atomizing objects unto a persons mass was an interesting venture), the perks I've earned from traveling and learning from various people and the skills I learned still stuck with me.

I finished learning the toddler basic far quicker than the rest of the young'uns and spoke fluent english at a child's age, making it obvious to my mother and uncle that I would grow into a very promising individual.

I won't recall all of my entire school life as that would take too long and was really unimportant compared to my current occupation lets just say I put myself I might as well be called to be the public face for prodigies worldwide, excelling in almost all degrees and being champion of multiple sports tournaments and recognized for bringing innovative technology into the world, medicine, agriculture, social, economical and militaristic.

All of it under a alias name of 'Whitley' of course, I wouldn't want the world to be hounding my family especially with my mothers condition but I did my best to provide for her and the family.

The nerd must be rolling in his grave right now.

Though out of good will, I only focused on the more 'humanitarian' levels of my earths technology, spreading my theory of solar energy, development of stimpacks, effective medicinal herbs and armor tech.

Still kept the self-made weapon tech to myself, gotta give myself an edge after all.

Though it didn't stop me for becoming a Role Model for all the men out there,

Strong, Smart, Athletic, Good looking and a Proud Ladies Man (Ladies man is optional).

After that came choosing my career, and for me that meant being in a position of advantage.

Considering the outlook of most companies, mob bosses and even most majority of the world's population, it was either a survival of the fittest mentality or power through hierarchy or riches, nearly everyone having a plan to 'Off' absolutely everyone they meet just to get a decent life, almost nearing the Legion's corruption but with less order and unity and no sexism.

And I would rather have two bullets lodged in my head AND get most of my organs and bone structure replaced with cybernetics again before I'd be another pawn for a higher power or let someone manipulate the lives of my family.

Eventually after mulling it over, I did return back to my old courier career, making an educated guess that it would get me more information about the world, recieve some "assets" off-country should someone try to screw with me and/or my _familia_. Apart from doing the usual delivering packages, I have been contacted by several companies and Rich-gangs to ensure safe delivery of their 'Special' packages after some overseas deliveries where I had to deal with thieves and pirates, earning a "Friendly" reputation with them... well, after some thought they could make a fool of me got the point its enough for all of them to know full well that if they wanted to deal with me, they needed to get better threats to top of my experience of getting buried alive after having two 9mm rounds lodged in my head, as sending a message by 'visiting' my family had a rather 'absolutely livid' reaction from myself.

I deny any activity within human trafficking and after a number of said "traders" and their "merchandise" disappearing with no trace, I'd believe that I've sent a good message to my special customers.

Overall, nearly everyone from everywhere owes me "Favors", all of which I could cash in to my liking, looking around Mob Families garrisons and forces that fit my M.O. meaning more increased relations with The Underground, doing more jobs out of my reach in the same time, the likes.

Business was thriving with request after request from more 'trusted' associates so I decided to bring a little of the 'Mojave Express' into this world, with my hometown in Austin, Texas being the HQ, I began employing and training more Couriers, both in equal maintenance of the package and giving them a decent enough skill in speech, survival and guns.

After years of good business, especially since we were reaching the end of what the people called the 'Second World War' which meant most of my 'Special' jobs were more easier, as most of the young'uns and the still capable veterans (and most of the authorities) were sent to the war front, deliveries to the Euro mafia's were more easier.

Sadly with increased rep of co-ordinating a discreet and secure delivery system with an efficient force protecting the packages and my near unknown and inhuman levels of combat, tends to be heard by many more _Influencial_ people, that being the US government or more particularly the CIA.

It happened years during the age of what people called the "Cold War", where a 'Contractor' had asked me for my services and with the luck of the world, thought I was but a simple merc and I had gotten off easy, I got more than a sustainable pay to help train the forces of the Muhjahideen and assist the rest of the CIA operatives that were stationed at Afghanistan.

But before I could further elaborate on that memory, I had finally reached the bridge after climbing out the hull's stairs, funny how trekking vaults would also improve moving around in a ship.

"Ah, Mr. Six, so good you can join us." Greeted a gruff, mangled voice which brought me out of my thoughts, turning to face the origin of the voice, I see a grizzled and wizened old man at the wheel, despite his age he radiated superior physical prowess and to top off the ol' Popeye feel, was in a Sailors uniform and was smoking with a corncob pipe.

"Thanks again for the free ride on your ship good man, the Mojave expresses their gratitude." I tell the Navy veteran but he waves it off like it was nothin.

"There's no need for that, it brings a tear to my eye that there are still some good hearted people in this world, I'm more than happy to help out, though don't tell your mother of my whereabouts, wheelchair or not, she'll beat me six ways from sunday!" He laughed heartily to which I joined in, till an annoyance interrupted it.

A series of foghorn signals were heard and after a few moments a crewman that was also on the bridge reported "An unknown ship is approaching directly at us, it's not responding to foghorn signals, visuals see them armed, it's pirates sir."

"I'll handle this." I answered quickly, reaching under my duster for two weapons that I used to have in my previous life that I remade to call their services here.

The first was an M&amp;A custom made 9mm pistol entirely engraved in ivy and floral details and covered in a polished nickel finish with the Lady of Guadalupe painted unto the pearl grips of the firearm. The gun that had reforged me with fire and made me into the man I was, _Maria_.

The second, a custom .45 auto pistol which has a shorter barrel than its brethren, comes with a custom commander-style hammer, a skeletonized trigger and a snake-skin grip. Etched on the right side of the slide was a Greek phrase, "_καὶ τὸ φῶς ἐν τῇ σκοτίᾳ φαίνει_" and on the left, _"καὶ ἡ σκοτία αὐτὸ οὐ κατέλαβεν"_ with both combined it translates into _"And the light shineth in darkness and the darkness comprehended it not.". _And unlike its other brethren it has "Trench" sights, a groove running along the top of the pistol rather than the standard rear notch and front post. The gun that belonged to the burned man, who was baptized by fire and redeemed, turning into a legend and a father to many children, _A Light Shining in Darkness_.

"Yo pops, I'll be grabbing a new boat in my way to the port." I told them and before any could reply I began marching down to the deck to reserve the would be pirates a line at Davey Jones' Locker.

"War never changes after all." I mumbled out my thoughts as I repeat the same action that I've done against raiders and fiends for a thousand times.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna have to be doing some changes to the original leveling system since a leveling system won't be factoring in and our protagonist doesn't have his pip-boy:**

**1) There won't be any limit to Skills.**

**2) S.P.E.C.I.A.L.'s (Excluding Luck) can be increased through realistic ways with no limits, like Strength, Agility and Endurance through exercise and drugs, Intelligence and Charisma through study, Perception though practice and meditations and Wisdom through our hero's choices in his journey. Luck can only be affected through special items.**

**3) Perks will become "Talents" as there is no way of earning perks or monitor your level status without a pipboy so perks will need to be learned instead of earned every two levels.**

**Apart from that, some skills will be developed as he obviously had to have worked hard to get back to his prime and improve even more so some stats will be greater.**

**Name: Jago Sephtis**

**Gender: Male**  
**Age: Possibly 30 to 33**  
**Affiliates: n/a.**  
**Affiliation: Mojave Express (New World), CIA, Muhjahideen (Former).**  
**Weapon(s): Twin Pistols (Maria &amp; A light shining in darkness).**  
**Race: Caucasian.**  
**Status: Alive (Reincarnated).**  
**Occupation: Courier, Business Manager.**

**Other details: Ambidextrous, Accurate Peripheral vision, Great Wisdom and a high plethora of knowledge despite a young age.**

**[S.P.E.C.I.A.L.]**

**Strength: 6**  
**Perception: 9**  
**Endurance: 7**  
**Charisma: 8**  
**Intelligence: 9**  
**Agility: 8**  
**Luck: 6**

**[Skills]**

**Barter: 80**  
**Energy Weapons: 85**  
**Explosives:75**  
**Guns: 90**  
**Lockpick: 100**  
**Medicine: 90**  
**Melee Weapons: 75**  
**Repair: 100**  
**Science: 100**  
**Sneak: 70**  
**Speech: 90**  
**Survival: 85**  
**Unarmed: 80**

**[Perks/Talents]  
**

***Wild Wasteland  
*Animal Control  
*Beautiful Beatdown  
*Bug Stomper  
*Camel of the Mojave  
*Day Tripper  
*Lord Death  
*Melee Hacker  
*Tough Guy****  
Lady Killer**  
**Rapid Reload**  
**Quick Draw**  
**Run 'n Gun**  
**Grunt**  
**Cowboy**  
**Travel Light**  
**Light Step**  
**Tunnel Runner**  
**Shotgun Surgeon**  
**Toughness**  
**Hit the Deck**  
**The Professional**  
**Living Anatomy**  
**Vigilant Recycler**  
**Jury Rigging**  
**Junk Round**  
**Hand Loader**  
**Infiltrator**  
**Computer Whiz**  
**Unstoppable Force**  
**Chemist**  
**Chem Resistant**  
**Swift Learner**  
**Retention**

***[eg] - Challenge earned perks.**

**Chapter 3 is coming soon... at some point.**


End file.
